


The Nature of Angels and Demons

by Taurus_Moon17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Demonic Contracts (Kuroshitsuji), F/M, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_Moon17/pseuds/Taurus_Moon17
Summary: Cora Bennett finds herself in a desperate situation, so much so she is willing to forge a contract with a demon, unknowingly of course. Her life is turned upside down when a series of murders in London begin to unveil the dark layers of her past. Is Sebastian willing to turn against his Young Master and void their contract, going against his baser instincts to save her? What is the price of Cora's soul worth in the end? What are the true natures of angels and demons?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Her Butler, Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally created as a one shot called "A Phantom Affair" as a Sebastian/Reader fic. After writing it, I had more ideas for a longer story. The first few chapters of this fic are from "A Phantom Affair", but have had a bit of editing since then. I hope you enjoy the continuation of the original story!

Ominous clouds gather in the distance as I stare out of the window of the carriage. As if to match my stormy mood, the sky begins to weep, raindrops pelt the window. I sigh and rest my chin in my hand. “I still don’t understand why we have to go see my cousin and stay at his dreary mansion.”

Mr. Harris, my parents' valet, turns his head slightly, “Miss Bennett you’re at the age now where you need a husband to take care of you.”

I huff, “yes I understand that mother no longer wishes to support me. I just don’t understand why it’s any of my cousin’s business.”

He sighs, “Miss, it’s not that your mother does not wish to support you...it’s that...she no longer has the means to. After your father’s passing…well, times are tough. Lord Phantomhive is the head of the family. I trust he will find you a good match. He may be young, but he does have a good head for business.” He turns away from me and sets his gaze out of the opposite window. 

I vacantly stare ahead. (It’s so unfair. It isn’t my fault my father passed away and left us with nothing. Why must I be the one to shoulder the burden?) My thoughts are interrupted as the imposing Phantomhive manor comes into view; I inhale deeply through my nose. 

“Here we are Miss Bennett.” Mr. Harris gets out and comes around to my side to open my door. He takes my hand and helps me out of the carriage, holding an umbrella over my head to shield me from the deluge. He rings the bell as we wait on the front step. “It’s pissing down out here, can’t they be quick about it? I’m getting soaked!” My complaint is struck silent as the door opens to reveal a tall, slender man dressed in black. His messy raven hair covers his brow, concealing crimson eyes, housed in an angelic face. His slight smile sends an electric jolt that creates a tingling sensation throughout my entire body; heat instantly fills my cheeks. The raging inferno inside me only heightens when he speaks, his deep voice and proper accent, set my senses on edge. (Oh….wow! Maybe this visit won’t be so bad after all!)

“Ah you must be Miss Bennett. The Master has been waiting for you. Please come in out of the rain.” He motions for us to come inside. I shake out of my trance and follow him into my cousin’s office. Ciel Phantomhive sits at his desk in his oversized red chair, his cheek resting on his fist. He gazes at me with his one bright blue eye, the other covered with a black eye patch. 

“Cousin Cora, I trust you had a safe trip.” He stands up from his chair. 

I curtsy out of respect. “Yes, Ciel, it was quite pleasant.” 

“Sebastian, please pour some tea for our guests. My cousin and I have much to discuss.” 

(Sebastian? So that’s this angel’s name. It’s quite fitting.) I feel my cheeks flush again as he speaks. 

“Yes Master, right away. Please Miss Bennett, and I’m sorry...” Sebastian frowns. “I did not catch your valet’s name.”

“Rodney Harris, sir.” He bows to Sebastian.

“Ah, Mr. Harris, please have a seat. This evening we will be having an Earl Grey.” Sebastian pours us tea. His gloved fingers lightly brush against mine as he hands me my cup and I nearly drop it. “Careful Miss, it is superior tea, it would be a shame to spill it.” His gaze meets mine, that slight smile plays on his lips again, and I feel my breath catch in my chest. (Please release me from your spell, my heart can’t take anymore.) As if he can hear my thoughts, he turns back to my cousin, simultaneously breaking the hold he has on me. 

I hadn’t realized that Ciel had been talking this entire time; it’s as if the world had gone silent when Sebastian locked eyes with mine. “What, I’m sorry? Could you repeat what you said cousin?”

He huffs, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. “I said, we will meet your first candidate for a husband tomorrow. Sebastian has arranged a lunch for us.” 

“Oh, alright.” I sit up straight. “Ciel?”

“Yes?”

I take a sip of tea then clear my throat. “What can you tell me about this potential match?” 

“He’s long been a business partner of my late parents.” He takes a sip of his own tea. 

(Really? Is that all I’m going to get?) “Yes, well, what is he like? Is he…handsome?” My cheeks blush at the shallowness of my question.

He puts his cup down abruptly and raises an eyebrow, “why should that matter?” I feel my face burn with embarrassment. “He has money and will be able to support you. Nothing else should be of any concern. Don’t you agree, Mr. Harris?” 

Mr. Harris looks up from his cup. His eyes quickly flit to mine then he moves them to meet Ciel’s. “Um...yes, sir. I do believe you have a valid point. Miss Bennett's mother would see that she is properly looked after.” 

(Harris, you traitor!) I take another sip of my tea and I catch Sebastian’s eye again. I quickly look away, trying to control the butterflies fluttering madly in my stomach. “Yes, well, I suppose if Mr. Harris agrees as well then you might be correct in that regard cousin.” My words drip venom.

Ciel smirks, “of course I am. Now, it’s getting late, we may speak more over breakfast tomorrow morning. Sebastian, please show my cousin and her valet to their rooms.”

“At once Sir.” Sebastian bows to Ciel then turns to us. “Shall we?” He walks past me to lead us from the room and time seems to stop. His gaze meets mine and a rush of wind blows his raven hair from his face. I hear my pulse in my ears, but as quickly as time stopped, everything shifts back to its normal pace. I shake my head. (What just happened?)

“Are you coming Miss Bennett?” Sebastian calls from the doorway and I jump at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh yes, sorry be right there.” I catch up to him and follow him down the hallway. “This is your room Mr. Harris.” He motions to a door on our left. 

“Thank you Sebastian.” Mr. Harris tips his cap. “Goodnight Miss Bennett.” He goes into his room, shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone in the hallway with Sebastian. 

“This way my Lady, your room is just a little further down on the right.” I follow Sebastian. (The way he walks, it’s more like floating.) “This man truly is an angel.” 

Sebastian turns to me and raises his eyebrow “hmm, I’m sorry Miss, did you say something?” My eyes widen and I gasp, my hand flies to my mouth. (Oh god did I say that out loud!?) Before I have a chance to backpedal, I find myself pinned against the wall. Sebastian leans in, his hand placed right above my head. (He moved so fast, I didn’t see him!) My heart thumps rapidly in my chest as his lips draw close to my ear. “Sebastian…” my breath catches in my throat. The heat emanating from his body sets my own on fire as he leans in closer. 

“I promise you Cora…I am no angel.” My face is so hot, and his breath tickling my ear makes me dizzy. Then his ruby eyes lock with mine. “Quite the contrary.” His silky voice reverberates in my chest. We’re so close our noses are nearly touching and his intoxicating scent causes my pulse to quicken. I can’t speak and I’m finding it hard to swallow. (Who or what is this man? And what is this?) I feel a warm liquid trickle from my nose (Am I bleeding?) My knees buckle beneath me as a rushing sound permeates my eardrums. “Oh, careful now.” He catches me in his arms. My vision blurs and the last thing I see before the world goes dark is his devilish grin.

****************************************************************************************

Sebastian carries Cora to her room. As he looks down on her he speaks softly, “you foolish girl, you do not have any idea what you are getting yourself into, do you?” He enters her room and gingerly places her on the bed. Her heartbeat has slowed and her breathing has become more even. He wipes the small speck of blood from her nose with his handkerchief then gently swipes her hair away from her face. His hand lingers a moment on her cheek, “you really are quite lovely.” He runs the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. 

Sebastian quickly removes Cora's shoes and places them neatly by the bed then he meticulously unbuttons her blouse and slips it from her shoulders. As he pulls her skirt away from her hips he is struck with that feeling once again; that feeling that betrays his façade and reveals his true nature. He slowly runs a gloved finger up the soft skin of her inner thigh. His eyes turn a bright shade of fuchsia as his pupils narrow into snake-like slits, his own pulse quickens. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, dispelling his impulse, then removes his hand. “Not to worry little dove, I am nothing, if not a gentleman. For if I were to take advantage of a woman while she sleeps, then what kind of butler would I be?”


	2. Her Butler, Intrigued

The sun shines through my window as I wake. My eyes flutter open and I sit up. I touch my forehead, (was it all a dream?) I look around the room. (How did I get here? Did I change myself?) I notice that I’m now wearing my nightgown. The last thing I remember is walking with Mr. Harris as Sebastian was showing us to our rooms. I furiously wrack my brain, straining to make my mind remember what happened between the time Mr. Harris closed his door and now. Images slowly begin to flash and I gasp. I see Sebastian’s eyes and feel his touch on my skin. Suddenly I pull up my nightgown and touch the spot where his fingers lingered; heat still radiates from my inner thigh. (Did he…? Did he do something to me?) My heart races as I begin to panic. I have never been touched by a man before. Not in that intimate way. Then one final image flashes in my mind and I touch my lips. (His thumb?) It hadn’t been a dream; he had pressed his thumb to my bottom lip then cupped my cheek. His honey voice fills my ears with his last words before leaving my room, but I can’t force my mind to recall what they were. “I have to talk to him!”

I spring out of bed and quickly get dressed. I make my way to the kitchen to find Sebastian. He should be getting breakfast prepared. As I enter the room, I see a woman in a maid’s uniform and oversized glasses, struggling to take plates out of the cabinet. She’s teetering on her chair. I realize she’s about to fall and quickly run to her. “Careful!” I warn, but before I can catch the plates, Sebastian appears and catches all of them in one hand in a perfect stack. He sighs, “Mey-Rin, must we go through this every morning?”

“Oy so sorry Sir! I promise I’ll be more careful next time!” 

Sebastian shakes his head and hands her the plates. “Go set the table.” 

“Yes Sir!” She takes the plates from him and scurries past me, nearly knocking me over. “Oy a thousand apologies My Lady!” 

“It’s alright, I’m fine. No harm done.” I wave her off and she continues to the dining room. 

Sebastian turns when he hears me speaking to the maid. “Ah, Miss Bennett..." (I know he called me Cora last night. Was it just my imagination?) "Good you’re awake. Breakfast will be ready shortly.” He then looks away and diligently continues stirring the batter for the pancakes he’s making. “I trust you slept well?” 

My whole body tingles at his question, there’s something in his voice, something more than a hospitable inquiry. “I-well yes, I suppose I did…” I trail off.

“Hmm?” he turns his gaze back to me. “Something wrong My Lady?” He furrows his brow; a slight frown pulls on the corners of his mouth. 

I rub my arm and bite my lip, “it’s just…well…I had a strange dream…”

“A dream you say? Would you care to tell me about it?” His eyes glint as a smirk plays on his lips. My cheeks flush as I think back to the sensation of his finger on my inner thigh. I avert my gaze and break his hold on me. “No, no, it’s nothing…just a silly dream. It didn’t mean anything.” I quickly change the subject. “Is my cousin awake? He said we would continue our conversation regarding my choice for a husband this morning.” 

Sebastian smiles. “Yes, my Young Master woke a few hours ago. He is in his office. You may go speak with him. I will call you when breakfast is served.” 

“Thank you.” I quickly turn and walk out of the kitchen. I inhale deeply to settle my trembling hands. (What is this power he holds over me? And will I really learn the truth of what happened last night?) 

I spoke at length with my cousin about my prospects for a husband. The man who would be joining us for luncheon today is a Mr. Archibald Wellingsley. As Ciel said yesterday, he had long been a business partner with his parents. Sebastian decides to serve us lunch in the garden since the day is so pleasant. The sun is shining and there is a gentle breeze. Under better circumstances it would be a perfect afternoon, however, the nice day does nothing to quell my nerves. My thoughts roam once more to those of a spoiled child. (Why do I have to take on this burden? This is unfair!)

Ciel notices my brooding. “Cousin, you really must stop frowning. Mr. Wellingsley will be arriving any moment.”

“My Master is right, Miss Bennett. You have such a nice smile.” Sebastian states plainly. 

Ciel looks up at Sebastian, a questioning look in his eye. He clears his throat, “um yes, thank you for your candor Sebastian.”

“You’re very welcome sir.” He looks down on my cousin and grins.

(He’s acting so normal. Maybe what happened last night was all in my imagination. But it seemed so real.) I take a deep breath then exhale. “Yes, thank you Sebastian, cousin. I suppose I’m just nervous to meet a man with such an impressive résumé.” I lie through my teeth and clench my fists. I’m a prisoner in my own life, chained to a fate in which I have no control. Suddenly I feel a hand brush mine and I look up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. The butterflies return and my hand trembles. 

“My apologies Miss. Just placing your knife and fork.” (Did he do that on purpose?) He smiles down at me and I feel myself becoming lost in his eyes. He breaks my trance when he says, “Also, no need to be nervous. I imagine things will work out as they should.” 

“Quite. I believe Mr. Wellingsley will make you a fine husband, cousin.” Ciel laces his fingers together and rests his chin on his hands. 

I open my mouth to speak again when our conversation is broken by the maid’s shrill cockney accent. “Mr. Wellingsley ‘as arrived Sir!” 

Sebastian and Ciel wince at her screeching. “Yes, thank you Mey-Rin. That will be all.” Sebastian waves her away then walks over to introduce our guest properly. He clears his throat. “Master, Mr. Archibald Wellingsley.”

Ciel motions to the gentleman. “A pleasure to see you again sir. Please have a seat. Luncheon will be served momentarily.” 

Mr. Wellingsley takes his seat next to me. This man is no less than thirty years my senior with a thick grey beard, and dull, beady eyes to match. His scent is that of mothballs and mildew, with an attempt at being concealed by a heavy cologne that stings my nostrils. I involuntarily bring my napkin to my nose then catch Sebastian’s smirk out of the corner of my eye. 

“Thank you for having me Lord Phantomhive.” He speaks in a low, gruff, Russian accent. (Wait a minute. He’s not even English!?) I clench my fists. Sebastian notices my reaction and steps in. “Mr. Wellingsley?” His voice is a balm to my ears. 

“Ah, yes?” Archibald looks at Sebastian.

“I notice that you have a Russian accent, yet your name suggests you are an Englishman. When did your family immigrate?” 

He laughs a deep throaty laugh. “Ah you are a clever one, butler. Yes, my family has lived in England for five generations, however, the accent…it tends to stick.” He winks at me and I feel my stomach knot. 

Ciel interrupts, “Mr. Wellingsley’s family is one of our largest investors. Where he comes from is of no consequence. I apologize sir for my butler’s rude behavior.” He eyes Sebastian dangerously, but Sebastian doesn’t seem phased in the least by his employer’s wrathful gaze. He merely bows and places his hand over his heart. “My apologies, sir.” 

Archibald laughs again. “No need to apologize. It is a legitimate question.”

“Yes well, I better check on lunch. This afternoon we will be serving a Käse and Lobster Soufflé and roster pigeons in Bouillon.”

“Oh, absolutely mouthwatering.” Archibald wipes a small amount of drool from his mouth with his napkin and my stomach churns. Sebastian simply bows and walks away; leaving us alone. 

Ciel places his hands on the table, “So let us discuss the reason that you are here Mr. Wellingsley. My cousin has come of age to have a husband and I believe you would make a suitable match for her. I hope that this union will strengthen the bond between the Funtom Company and your family.”

“Yes, she is quite a pleasant little kotyonok.” He turns to me and runs his finger down my arm. I suppress my reflex to vomit. “Ever since the passing of my late wife, I have been very lonely. It would be so nice to have some company and a warm body once again in my bed.” A heat of disgust instantly fills my cheeks. I turn to him and fake a smile. “Yes Mr. Wellingsley, I agree it would be nice to spend my days with a man of your…status.” He laughs again, his rotund belly shaking in delight. 

“Lunch is served.” Sebastian saves me from further discomfort with his announcement. As we eat, Ciel and Archibald discuss my eminent betrothal. “My aunt, my late father’s sister, has already approved of this match. She would prefer to see my cousin married as soon as possible.”

“Yes, that would be most agreeable.” Archibald smiles, yellowed teeth shine in my direction. (What did I do to deserve this?) I feel a prick in my eye, but quickly blink the impending tear away. (I cannot let these men see they are getting to me. I am stronger than this.) 

Ciel contemplates; a finger on his chin, “we will need a day to prepare, but I believe we could book the church day after tomorrow. There won’t be any necessity for a lavish ceremony.” 

My knuckles hurt from how hard I am clenching my fists and my jaw is set in place. I look up as Sebastian walks to my side. “Miss Bennett is everything alright? You’ve barely touched anything on your plate.” His delicious scent slowly unravels the knots in my stomach and I look up at him. “I’m alright Sebastian. Just a bit overwhelmed…it’s such a happy day!” I feel the tear sting my eye again, but I quickly wipe it away.

“Ah look at that, my myshka is overcome with emotion.” Archibald pats my hand and it takes all of the self-control I have not to slap it away. Sebastian only smirks again, but this time it doesn’t bring me any tingles of pleasure, only anger wells up inside of me. (Is he enjoying this? He really is a devil.) I stare blankly ahead as Sebastian continues to speak. “I believe it is time for dessert and coffee.” In a flash he is back with a Victoria sponge cake and coffee. 

“This looks delicious,” Archibald exclaims. “Never have I been treated to such delicacies.” He digs into the cake, crumbs sticking to his beard. I can’t take any more. I inhale to steady myself and stand up from my chair. “Gentleman if you’ll excuse me. The afternoon sun has made me quite faint. I’m afraid I must retire.” 

“Cousin, do not be rude to our guest.” Ciel growls at me. 

Archibald waves off Ciel’s protestation. “It is alright, Lord Phantomhive. You and I need to discuss business; that is not suitable conversation for a lady.” He takes my hand and kisses it. I keep my face as even as I am able. “Have a good evening myshka. I look forward to our next meeting.” He winks a dull brown eye at me. 

I pull my hand away. “Thank you Mr. Wellingsley. Cousin, I bid you all a good night.” I turn and walk away from the table and head inside. The whole time I can feel Sebastian’s eyes on me, but I dare not look back.


	3. Her Butler, Seduced

As I enter my room, I slam the door behind me then throw myself on my bed. “Why?” I sob, letting the tears flow freely. “This cruel fate! I wish I could just curl up and die. That would serve my cousin right.” A knock on the door interrupts my tantrum and I sit up and rub my eyes. “Yes? Who is it?” 

“It’s me My Lady. May I come in?”

“Sebastian?” I hesitate for a second. I don’t want him to see me like this. Plus I’m still pretty angry with the way it seemed he took pleasure in my pain at lunch. “No…I mean…I’m not decent. Please come back later.” I hold my breath awaiting his response. After a minute of silence, my door slowly creaks open. I pull my knees up to my chest and curl into myself on the bed and look away. “Sebastian, I said I didn’t want you to come in,” I sniff. 

He gently shuts the door behind himself. “Be that as it may Miss Bennett, I could not bear the thought of you alone in this room. For if I were to allow a lady to wallow in her distress, then what kind of butler would I be?” He walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge then turns his gaze to me. He reaches his slender gloved fingers in my direction and wipes my tears from my cheek. All of the anger I felt only seconds ago disappears at his touch. “I’m sorry.” It’s barely a whisper. 

I study his face, (is he genuinely concerned about me?) “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for.” 

He lets his hand fall and lowers his head. “I want to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to touch you without your permission.” 

My eyes widen. “So it wasn’t a dream. You…” I touch my lips. “You caressed my lip with your thumb…but why?” 

He stands, and turns away from me. “I was simply overcome by my baser instincts, but I regained control.” He looks back at me, his ruby eyes pleading. “Will you forgive me Cora?” 

My whole body tingles as he uses my first name and my heart hammers in my chest. “I…”

He lowers his head and sighs, “what a foolish man I am.” 

“What? No!” I grab his hand and I hear his breath catch in his throat. “Sebastian, you have been nothing but kind to me…and as you said, you regained control. Nothing happened…but…”

“Yes?” His eyes lock with mine and that tingle instantly shoots through my core once more.

“But what if I had wanted…something…to happen I mean?” 

He pulls his hand away. “No Miss Bennett. I cannot. You are pure and good. While I’m…” 

I cut him off. “Sebastian, please. I don’t want that man to be the first who touches me in that way. I want…to feel you. I want to touch you and be touched by you.” 

He narrows his eyes, “you do not understand what you are asking.”

“I do. I’m not a child. Please Sebastian. Make me yours, even if it’s just for this one night.” I take his hand in mine again. 

He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, “I’m sorry Miss Bennett it just isn’t possible. Now if you’ll excuse me. I must get back to Master Ciel and Mr. Wellingsley. I do hope you begin to feel better.” 

An icy chill fills my veins as he releases my hand. He leaves the room without a second glance. The gut rending tears break the dam once again and I shake as I sob into my pillow. 

*******************************************************************************************************

As Sebastian closes the door behind him, he places his hand over his heart. He hasn’t felt it beat this intensely since he created the contract with Ciel. He clicks his tongue, “tch, why? Why did she ask that of me? This is my fault for teasing her the other night. I’ve put dangerous thoughts into her head. Yet…” He smiles a sinister grin as he allows his thoughts to wander. No longer the proper gentleman, that feeling of excitement that comes from the prospect of creating a new contract fills him up. He continues down the hallway, humming a familiar tune known well by all Her Majesty’s subjects.


	4. Her Butler, Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the beginning of the smut begin. This chapter and the next are why this story has an E rating. Enjoy!

My throat burns as I blearily blink the remaining tears from my eyes. It’s dark outside now. (What time is it? How long have I been asleep?) Suddenly, there’s another knock on the door. “Miss Bennett.” I gasp. (It’s Sebastian!) He knocks again. “My Lady, are you awake?” I quickly sit up and answer, “Yes Sebastian, come in.” He opens the door and is carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and a cup of tea.

“I thought you might be hungry, since you hardly touched your lunch.” He sits the tray on the end of my bed and my stomach audibly growls. My cheeks blush, “yes I suppose I am a bit hungry…thank you.” 

“You’re welcome My Lady.” He bows and places his hand over his heart, “please let me know if there is anything else you require.” Before he can walk away, I grab his sleeve. “Sebastian?” He doesn’t speak. I take a breath, “will you stay? Please?” He sighs, then takes a seat next to me. “Alright, I’ll stay, but only if you eat something.” I smile and obediently reach for one of the sandwiches and take a bite.

“How do you like it?” 

“It’s delicious Sebastian, truly. Did you make these? How did you know that ham is my favorite?” He just returns my question with a smirk. “What?” My face flushes. 

He chuckles and my insides melt. “Some people are very easy for me to read.” 

I flush deepens with embarrassment, “and I’m one of those people?”

He looks at me and frowns, “don’t take offense to it Miss Bennett. I meant it as a compliment. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You do not hide your intentions. Perhaps that is what drew me to you in the first place.” He exhales, “I’ve grown weary of the games I play.” 

“Games?” My heart thumps as he reaches out to touch my cheek.

“I don’t want to play games with you. You’re…too good Miss Bennett.” I press my face into his palm. “Then don’t.” I whisper as I stare into his scarlet eyes. In the next second his lips are on mine and I feel a fire being lit within my body. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down on top of me. He parts my lips with his tongue and I welcome it eagerly, as it begins to summersault with mine. I moan deeply into his mouth which makes him press himself into me harder. I can feel him swell against my thigh and I knead my fingers into his soft raven hair. 

He pulls away and takes a breath. My chest heaves as I pant, the sensations begin to well up inside of me. “Ask me again.” He says in a low voice as his eyes darken. 

I hesitate only for a second, “please Sebastian. Make me yours…” I take another breath, “even if it’s only for tonight.” I repeat my words from this afternoon. His eyes soften and he smiles then he leans down and whispers in my ear, his lips lightly touching my lobe, “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

My heart races with anticipation as he slowly unbuttons my blouse, exposing my breasts. He pulls his gloves from his fingers with his teeth, revealing black fingernails and a pentagram on the back of his left hand. I’m suddenly struck with a new sensation…fear. “W-what is that?” I stutter. He looks at his hand. “This? Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He draws my attention away from the mark when he places his right hand on my breast and pinches my nipple. “Ah!” I hiss. He slowly begins to massage it, then places his mouth around my erect nipple. His warm tongue soothes the pain from his prior exploit. I arch my back and press into him. 

He stops and stares into my eyes. I feel hypnotized by his gaze and his scent fills me again with a dizzying delight. “Don’t get ahead of yourself Cora. We’re going to take this nice and slow. Relax. Ease into it.” He runs his tongue up the length of my neck then nips at my earlobe. I gasp again as he draws more heat from my core. He places his hand on my chest, his cool touch sending shocks through my veins. “My dear, your heart is racing, are you nervous?” 

I barely breathe out an answer, through my gasping pants. “N-no…I’m…not…mng!” His mouth is on mine again and he bites my lip. “Is this too much for you? Do you need me to stop?” His devilish grin returns to his lips and his eyes are no longer soft, but dark with lust. I can sense danger, but the ache I feel, needing him to touch me more, outweighs the caution. I shake my head. “Don’t stop.” He smiles. “Very well. As you wish My Lady.” He pulls my skirt down my hips and tosses it to the floor. I am laid bare before him. I carefully sit up and begin to untie his tie as he removes his coat. I start to unbutton his shirt, revealing his strong alabaster chest. He is surprisingly cut for a butler and I run my fingers over his chiseled abs. I hear his breath catch at my touch and he removes my hands. 

He takes control again and cups the back of my head, bringing my lips to meet his once more. His tongue now feels desperate in my mouth as it explores every inch. I move my hands lower and start touching him over his pants. I can feel how thick he is in my hand. He begins kissing my neck again at my touch and brings his left hand up to play with my nipple. “Ah! Sebastian!” I run my hands down his strong back as he presses his body to mine. He pulls away and holds me at arm’s length. “Are you ready to go a step further?” 

My heart feels like it is literally going to beat out of my chest. I nod. Again he places his cool hand over my heart. “You’re anticipating Cora. Stay present in the moment. You’re going to wear yourself out before we even make it to the main event.” He kisses my clavicle tenderly. “There’s no need to rush. We have all night and as you requested, I’m going to make you mine.” He runs his thumb over my swollen bottom lip and I nervously avert my gaze. “Don’t look away.” He turns my head back to meet his eye then he lays me back down. “Are you ready to continue?”


	5. Her Butler, Undone

My whole body is trembling. I don’t know what will come next. I try to do as he says and stay present. I arch my back and moan as he places a finger on my most sensitive part and begins to gently stimulate it in small circles. “How does that feel? How is the pressure?” 

I can’t answer him, all I can do is mewl and squirm under his touch. His eyes glint. “I trust my work is satisfactory then.” 

I feel a warm pool around my entrance. “Sebastian…ahh!” He increases the pressure on my throbbing nub with his thumb then runs a finger up my dripping slit. “I believe you are ready Cora. Take a deep breath.” I do as he says and breathe in deeply as he dips his fingers deep inside me. “Hah….ah!” I arch into him once again and he begins to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of me. He lowers his head and replaces his thumb with his tongue and enters another finger inside, stretching me. I clutch at his hair as I feel a wave of pleasure wash over me. My body is so hot, this fire in my core intensifies the sensations as Sebastian works me over. 

“Mmm” he moans then looks up at me. “I believe you’re nearly there. Just a little more.” He swirls his fingers deep inside me, caressing my walls, then he curls them, finding that spot that sends me over the edge and strokes it over and over. I feel myself tighten and all thoughts leave my mind. All I can do is focus on his fingers deep inside me, causing me to undone at his touch. Then a sensation I've never felt before comes over me. “Aahhh!” I grab the headboard behind me for stability as wave after pulsing wave cascade as I reach orgasm for the first time. He pulls out his fingers and locks onto my eyes, then licks them slowly. “You taste delicious, little dove.”

Aftershocks are hitting me as I convulse beneath him. I pant and my chest heaves, my entire body is still buzzing with that first shock of ecstasy. He brushes my hair away from my sweaty brow. “I think it’s time for a break.” He says as he softly kisses my forehead. He rolls off of me and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My heartbeat won’t slow down and my head is fuzzy. I try to control my breathing as I await his return but it’s no use. He has cast his spell on me and I need more. 

He returns and hands me the glass of water. “Here you are My Lady. Now drink that slowly.” He lays down beside me and puts his arm behind his head as I sip the water. He closes his eyes. “You just let me know when you’re ready to continue and I’ll bring you to the next level.” My body tingles again and my heart instantly starts thumping hard against my ribcage. I put down the glass then hungrily take his mouth with mine. He cups the back of my head and in one fluid motion he has me on my back again as he presses me into the bed. 

I reach down to unbuckle his pants as he continues kissing up and down my neck, but he places a hand on mine, stopping me. “Cora” he whispers in my ear. “If this is what you choose, there’s no going back. Are you sure?” My body is painfully aching for his touch again. I shake my head. “Yes Sebastian, I need all of you. Right now.” 

He grins, “very well.” He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down, tossing them to the floor. His thick manhood is exposed and I take it in my hand. He groans into my neck as I stroke his shaft. He positions himself right outside my quivering entrance and my heart pounds with nervous anticipation. He whispers again in my ear, his breath sending renewed shocks throughout my body. “Relax and try to stop shaking Cora. Don’t move around, I don’t want to hurt you. As I said before, ease into it.” He takes his hard cock in hand and teases my wet lips. I move my hips to will him inside me, but he pushes them down. “Let me take the lead Cora. Take a deep breath in three…two…”

“Hah!” I yelp as he plunges inside me. I feel myself stretch around his girth and tears come to my eyes. He pushes up and looks down on me. “Nearly there. I’m going to move now and I want you to take another deep breath, in three…two…”

I inhale as he slowly pulls out then pushes back in. I feel a sharp, ripping pain that is quickly replaced with a pleasure I’ve never felt before as Sebastian begins to thrust in and out with a slow and steady rhythm. I match his movements and roll my hips with his, arching my back to draw him deeper inside. He groans as he starts to pump faster. He is filling me up so completely there isn’t any space between us and I feel myself once again reaching the brink. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. “Sebastian!....yes…haah!” He begins to thrust faster, a low growl in his throat.

Suddenly he looks at me, his ruby eyes have been replaced with dark slits surrounded in bright fuchsia. I can’t look away. He grabs me and pulls me up to sit on him all the while pumping with an animalistic ferocity. My head is spinning with the intense sensation welling up inside of me. My nerve endings tingle with each thrust and pressure is building below. I dig my nails into his back as he drives me up and down. Suddenly I feel another sharp pain and I gasp. Blood trickles from where his teeth sank into my flesh. I cry and pull back bringing my hand to my shoulder. “Sebastian! You bit me!” 

Sebastian only stops for a second, “all to enhance the pleasure My Lady. He licks the trail of blood that is traveling down my chest, his warm tongue leaves a burning sensation on my sensitive skin. His amethyst eyes lock with mine again and my heart thumps hard against my ribs as he sweetly says, “Shall we continue?” 

Before I can answer he turns me over and pushes me down, taking me from behind. This new angle is more than I can take. He’s hitting my spot with each thrust as he pulls my hips further up. “Aaahh!” I squirm and buck against his grip. The hard slapping of him on my entrance fills my ears and once again he pushes me up the ladder of ecstasy. I let out another cry before releasing the dam that had been pooling as more waves crash over me. “Good girl. Just like that, let yourself go. Give yourself completely over to me.” My arms give out and I fall to the pillow, but Sebastian isn’t done. 

I’m limp and I rasp a panting breath, “Sebastian, please….I….need….” I inhale sharply, “You….need…to stop. I can’t take anymore....it’s...it’s too much. Please! Stop!” My body trembles as I beg for mercy. 

He removes himself from me then turns me over to face him. As he looks down on me he says, “but my dear, you told me you want me to make you mine.” He runs his finger down the curve of my face and I shudder. “I am not finished with my task.” He runs the pad of his thumb across my lower lip. “I know there are more melodious tones I may still rip from these sinful lips, and what sort of butler would I be if I left my duty unresolved?”

I take another sharp breath as my eyes widen in terror. “No, truly...please...I can’t!” Tears begin to trail down my face. My body is no longer my own. These sensations, these feelings, they’re too much. The intense pleasure is indistinguishable from pain. My womanhood aches from his powerful performance. 

Ignoring my pleas, he stands and pulls me forcefully by my ankles to the edge of the bed. I try to fight him, but I’m too weak. I’m no match for this raw strength that has taken over. I clamp my legs together, but he spreads them with ease and wraps his slender fingers around my throat as enters me again; holding me in place. “Hah…ah!” His thrusts are harder now that he is standing and I feel him hitting the back of me with each move. “Come here little dove.” He pulls me up against his chest and pumps into me. I have no strength left so I acquiesce to his demand. I try to cling to his neck. The scent of his sweat is dizzying and disorienting. An oppressive silence bears down on me and I feel as if I may pass out. 

Just as before, as if he can read my thoughts, he lays me down again on the bed and I regain my senses. He gives me a moment to catch my breath. He takes my heaving breast in his warm mouth again. His tongue on my erect nipple sends shocks through me again, my tender skin reacting violently to each small caress. He runs his hands up and down the length of my body then without a word, only a lustful smile and a dangerous gleam in his eye, pulls my right leg up over his shoulder and plunges into me again. 

“Oh my god!” My eyes roll back in my head at the overwhelming sensation of this new angle. He grins down at me. “God can’t save you now my dear.” I’m dripping wet and he easily slides in and out of me. His consuming heat permeates my core. “Look at me Cora. You’re almost mine.” He takes my wrists and pins them above my head. I squirm against his grasp which only excites him more and he thrusts with power. I’m drenched with sweat and my heart is racing so fast, I fear I may actually succumb to a heart attack. As shock wave after shock wave pierces my body at Sebastian’s might, I feel myself tighten around him. He throws his head back. “Yes, that’s it Cora, you’re nearly there. Be in this moment. Feel me inside of you, feel yourself around me. Squeeze tighter. Take another deep breath then let go.” He grips my wrists tighter above my head as he makes a final powerful thrust. “Ungh!” A profound cry rips itself from my throat as a final wave rolls from me. I arch my back, as a being possessed, and release the pleasure, soaking him. He looks down at me, a satisfied smile spreads across his face. His eyes are once again rubies under heavy lids and his ebony hair hangs over his brow. He stays inside me, but gently lowers himself down and rests his head on my chest. He releases my wrists. “Now Cora, you are truly mine.”


	6. Her Butler, Promised

I close my eyes as we allow our breathing to return to normal. Sebastian’s sweet pants escape his lips and I feel my body begin to relax. He looks up at me dreamily and pulls himself to my mouth. His kiss is soft and gentle as he places his hands on either side of my neck, supporting my head, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. I’m filled once again with warmth, the fear I felt only moments ago is completely extinguished by his deep kiss. He rests his head in the crook of my neck. His weight on me is comforting as I feel him become heavier as he slowly falls asleep. I rub his back in small circles, the motion soothes and calms me as I feel myself drift off. 

We wake the next morning in each other’s arms. As my eyes open, I’m met with Sebastian’s crimson gaze. I smile, “have you been watching me sleep?”

“Naturally my dear. You are quite beautiful when you sleep.” My cheeks flush. 

“I love when you do that.” He leans over and kisses me, then pulls away and pushes himself up onto his elbow. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you last night?” His eyes settle on the spot on my shoulder where he bit me and rubs it gently with his thumb. “I am afraid I got a bit carried away.” 

I place my hand on top of his. “I’m a bit sore today, but no worse for the wear. I think the adrenaline helped.” 

He grins and leans back again, resting his arm behind his head. “Yes, well I did warn you that if you chose that path, there was no going back. You signed the contract so willingly with just a simple nod of your head my dear.” He turns back to me, his eyes once again fuchsia with those serpent-like slits. “And as I said last night, now you’re mine.” He rolls over and gets off the bed, pulling on his pants.

I sit up, letting what Sebastian just revealed to me sink in. “Wait? What are you talking about? What contract?” He looks over his shoulder at me and smirks with a devilish grin. I follow his gaze and notice a burning purple pentagram on my left shoulder; it matches the one on his left hand. I pull the sheet up to my chin, and my eyes widen, my heart jumps to my throat, “who are you…really?” 

He buttons his shirt and smiles. “My dear Cora…I am simply…one hell of a butler.” 

****************************************************************************************************************

I scream as I sit straight up in bed. My heart is pounding and I’m covered in a cold sweat as the memories from those first nights in the mansion fade. I immediately grab my left shoulder. It’s been a month since the night I unwittingly and foolishly signed a contract with Sebastian. My soul belongs to him. 

Since that fateful night, life in the mansion had continued as normally as it could. By some divine intervention or as I suspect, demonic intervention, Mr. Wellingsly abruptly decided he no longer wanted to marry me. Ciel was furious. In fact, all attempts at marrying me off failed. Every potential suitor was mysteriously driven from the mansion. Ciel didn’t know about the contract I had forged with Sebastian. Instead, he blamed me and called me a worthless burden. 

My mother wouldn’t take me back, so I remained, alone in this large empty house. For weeks I fell into a deep depression. I kept myself locked in my room. Sebastian rarely came to my quarters after that night. Due to our newly formed bond, the only time he would stop by would be to make sure that I had eaten. He always knew when I attempted to starve myself. “Don’t make me force you to eat little dove.” His eyes had grown cold. He just needed to make sure his investment paid off. He never lingered. It was just business as usual. Just as well. My heart no longer ached for him. If anything, I was disgusted by him and myself. I was no longer an innocent young girl. I was tainted, my soul tarnished by the promise of a devil.


	7. Her Butler, Condemned

Ciel and Sebastian were away again on an errand for the Queen. Some new case to solve in the underground. Ciel was the Queen’s guard dog. If there was a crime that needed to be solved in the seedy underbelly of this city, he and Sebastian were on the case immediately. The most recent string of crimes were particularly heinous. Girls, most around my age, were disappearing. When they were found, their bodies had been mutilated to the point of unrecognizability. The Undertaker had his work cut out for him. To say I wasn’t worried would be a lie. But, because of mine and Sebastian’s contract, no harm would come to me. At least I was fairly certain of that.

My body feels heavy. Every day is a struggle. I remove the covers and crawl out of bed. “I need a bath to clear my head.” I pull on a robe and step into the hallway. As soon as I’m through the door, something very solid knocks into me. 

“Oy Miss, I’m so sorry!” 

“Mey-Rin. Why are you running about the halls?”

“It’s Sebastian and the Young Master. They’re returning today and everything needs to be tidy for them.”

“Oh, I see.” I say flatly.

Mey-Rin furrows her brow. “Everything alright Miss?” 

My depression must be showing on my face. “Oh yes, I’m fine. Just a bit tired. Actually, could you draw me a bath please?” 

“Of course! Right away!” She scurries toward the bathroom to start the water. I sigh again, (I don’t know how much more of this I can take.) With Sebastian not around to force me, I hadn’t eaten in days. 

No one else had come to check on me, or even seemed to care. “This is no life.” 

“Miss Bennett?” My heart skips a beat at the familiar baritone that speaks up from behind me, but I can’t bring myself to face him. “My Lady, are you quite well?” The pentagram on my shoulder tingles slightly, a reminder that I’m his prisoner. I clench my fists and answer. “Yes Sebastian, I’m fine.” 

Suddenly, before I can comprehend what is happening, Sebastian has me pinned against the wall, just like he had the first night I came to this estate. My breath catches as he leans in close. His crimson eyes lock with mine, searching. I avert my gaze, releasing myself from his hypnosis. “Cora, look at me.” My heart pounds and I cautiously look up. He knits his brow then gently caresses my cheek with his thumb. My heart clambers in my chest. Despite my anger, I can’t deny that I’ve missed his touch. He presses his knee between my thighs and gently rubs my heat. “Mmm.” I bite my lip hard to trap the moan that is threatening to break free from my lips. I can’t allow him to have this much power over me. His lips brush against mine, then he moves to my ear and whispers. “You look thin. Have you not been eating again? Must I force you? You know I don’t want that.” He bites my earlobe and lightning shoots through every nerve ending. 

“Hah” my body trembles, but I shake my head to ward off the dizziness I’m feeling and regain my senses. I look him in the eye, “why do you care what I do or don’t do? You’re nothing but a monster. You don’t care about me, just the contract you made with me. Am I right?” I spit the words at him.

His eyes widen and a sad smile pulls at his mouth. He grabs my chin then brushes his thumb across my bottom lip. “Of course I care about you, little dove. You are mine.” 

I jerk my head, “my soul is yours you mean.” I glare at him. 

His lips part as he’s about to respond, but it’s cut off by Ciel calling for him. “Sebastian.” He quickly removes his hand and takes a step back from me then bows to Ciel. “Yes Master. How may I be of service?” 

“See me in my study. There is more news on the case.” Ciel turns and walks away. 

“Yes, My Lord. Right away.” Sebastian turns back to me and nods his head. “My Lady.” I’m left a sweaty, breathy mess against the wall. I wait for my pulse to slow before I will my quaking legs to walk down the hallway toward the bathroom. I can still feel the pressure left from his knee between my thighs, and I’m immediately a puddle once more.


	8. Her Butler, Revealed

Ciel takes a seat behind his desk and glares at Sebastian. “Why are you toying with Cora?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know to what you are referring, Sir.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Sebastian, it doesn’t suit you. I see the way you look at her, I see her reactions to you. What have you done?” Sebastian stares silently at Ciel. “Sebastian, answer me. That is an order.” He flips his eye patch up and reveals his own glowing pentagram etched into his right eye. 

Sebastian sighs, “Sir.” Ciel angrily stands and stomps past Sebastian. “My Lord!” Sebastian shouts after him.

**********************************************************************************************************************

I sink down into the steaming water, “aahh, this is what I needed.” Suddenly the door is thrown open, making me jump. “What the hell?” I instinctively cross my arms over my chest, covering myself. 

“Where is it?” Ciel yells as he enters the room. “Where did he put it?” 

I grip my shoulders tighter, covering the pentagram. “Ciel what are you doing?” My eyes widen as he charges toward me. He grips my hands, attempting to pry them from my shoulders. “Show me! Where is it?” He's irate to the point of hysteria as he claws at my skin. 

I struggle against him, my pulse quickens. (What is going on?) “Ciel stop! This is indecent! Please, stop this!” 

“Master!” Ciel releases me as Sebastian’s commanding voice echoes through the room. I hadn’t realized that I had started crying, the tears trail down my cheeks and I shake uncontrollably, desperately trying to hide myself beneath the water. 

“Tch!” Ciel clicks his tongue and turns on his heel. He pushes past Sebastian as he leaves the room. Sebastian watches him leave then closes his eyes and sighs. “I’m sorry My Lady.” He turns to look at me. 

“Did the Young Master hurt you?” He takes a step toward me, hand outstretched.

“Don’t come any closer! Don’t touch me!” I recoil and cover myself tightly. I grip my shoulders so hard that I’m bruising my skin. Sebastian ignores my plea and continues toward me. He kneels down behind the tub and gently wraps his arms around me. I stiffen at his touch. “My little dove.” He whispers in my ear and despite my anger, a tingle shoots through my core. I inhale his intoxicating scent and immediately feel myself calm. “I have kept my distance for too long. Tonight I will come to you.” He kisses me sweetly on the cheek then stands back up. 

My heart thumps at his words. Images from our night together flash through my mind. “No!” I shout as I turn to him. He raises an eyebrow. “My Lady?” 

“You don’t need to come to me. I’m alright. You’ve done enough for me.” He smiles and bows, placing his hand over his heart, then turns and leaves. My body shakes as I think back to that night. “Why am I so scared of him all of a sudden? He was all I wanted a month ago. At least, I thought he was all I wanted.” Those serpent eyes from my dream flash across my mind and I shiver. “He’s a demon, not a man. It’s that side of him that frightens me.” I finish bathing and get out of the tub. I cover myself with a towel and head toward my room then lock the door behind me; once again finding solace in the small prison I’ve come to call home.


	9. Her Butler, Forgiven

“Young Master.” Sebastian enters Ciel’s study and bows. “Would you care to explain what it was I just witnessed back there?” 

Ciel turns his head away and looks out of the window. “I don’t have to explain myself to you. You work for me, remember?” 

“Of course Sir. If you do not require anything I’ll retire.” Sebastian starts to turn and Ciel shouts, “you are not dismissed!” He whirls around, his blue eye gleaming with disgust. “You marked her!” 

Sebastian’s face remains calm as Ciel continues. “I saw it. The pentagram. I saw it on her shoulder! It’s the same as mine!” He raises his eyepatch. “Why? Why did you mark her? You work only for me! Is my soul not enough for you?” Sebastian stares down at Ciel, but stays silent. This only heightens Ciel’s rage. He walks up to Sebastian and smacks him across the face, tears welling in his eye. “Take it back! You’re mine! I won’t share you!” His body shakes as he clenches his fists at his sides. He whispers through gritted teeth, “take the contract you made with her back Sebastian.” 

“No,” Sebastian answers flatly. 

Ciel’s eye widens and he stumbles backward. “What do you mean no? I order you. Revoke the contract!” 

“No,” is all Sebastian says again. His eyes slowly transition from bright crimson to cold fuchsia. In a calm, even voice, he says, “yes I work for you Master, but…” he leans down next to Ciel’s ear, his breath tickles his lobe. Ciel’s cheeks flush as Sebastian continues to speak. “Cora’s precious soul is mine.” He straightens and takes a step back. With a smile he bows again and puts his hand over his heart. “Goodnight Young Master.” He leaves Ciel alone in the office.

************************************************************************************************************

Ciel’s heart is pounding behind his ribcage. He loved and hated the way Sebastian teased. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Tanaka.” He calls for the butler of the household. An elderly gentleman comes to the door. “Yes Sir?” 

“I want you to find out as much as you can about Cora. Have Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny help you. Do not let Sebastian know what you are doing. Report your findings to me alone. “Yes, my lord.” Tanaka bows and leaves the room. Ciel turns to look out the window again. He laces his fingers behind his back. “Cora your time in this mansion is swiftly coming to an end.” 

***********************************************************************************************************

There’s a gentle knock on my door as I slip into my nightgown. “Yes? Who is it?” 

“It’s Sebastian Miss Bennett. May I come in?” 

My heart immediately begins beating quickly and my palms sweat. “Y-yes. Alright.” He enters the room and I feel like all of the air has been pulled from my lungs. “Can I help you Sebastian?” 

“Not at all My Lady. It is I who have come to help you.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Help me how?”

He grins. “Why by calming your nerves of course.” He whips out a bottle of oil from behind his back. “I thought I could give you the luxury of a massage.” 

“Really a massage?” 

“Mhm.” He smiles and his eyes crinkle.

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” I sit down on the bed and he walks toward me. He sits down next to me and takes my hand then turns to face me. “Miss Bennett…”

“Please Sebastian, just call me Cora. I think we’re beyond the pretext at this juncture.” 

He sighs, “you might be right. Old habits die hard.” He clears his throat, “Cora. I want to apologize for my behavior. I should have been by your side from the moment I marked you.”

“Why did you keep your distance? You’re always with Ciel. What makes me different?”

“The contract I have made with your cousin differs greatly from your own.”

“How so?”

“He forged that contract in anger and hate. His parents were murdered and he wanted revenge. I am to stay by his side until he finds the culprits. Only then will our contract be executed fully. But you.” He pauses for a moment and brings his hand to rest on my cheek. “Yours was formed out of love.” 

“Love? I don’t think I would go that far Sebastian. I do not love you. And you’re a demon, you can’t love anyone. It’s not in your nature. I may not be a woman of the world, but I’m not as naïve to think that a demon would fall in love with me.” 

He chuckles, “no, maybe not love in the traditional sense, but there was a self-love involved. You were frightened, frightened to give yourself to a man you did not and would not ever love. But you saw something in me that called out to you. There was something that drew you to me and I must admit, I was drawn to you as well. As I said the night our contract was made. You’re good and pure.” His beautiful ruby eyes gaze into mine and he tentatively leans down and brushes his lips across mine. I can’t deny what I feel for him any longer. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me, connecting us for the first time since that fateful night.


	10. Her Butler, Enraptured

Sebastian and I lay in each other’s arms as we come down from the high of our shared pleasure. I mindlessly caress his fair chest with my finger. “Mmm. That tickles.” He chuckles, eyes closed with satisfaction. He grabs my hand and raises it to his lips, kissing each of my fingertips, sending renewed shock waves through me. “Hah. Sebastian, we’ve already made love three times. I don’t think I have anymore in me.” 

He places my hand back on his chest and inhales, “neither do I little dove. I may be one hell of a butler, but even I have my limits.” He pulls me close and runs his fingers through my silver hair. “I never said anything before, but your hair color is quite peculiar and so are your eyes.” 

My cheeks flush. I had always been teased for my non-traditional hair color and violet eyes. Even as a child, my hair was snow white. “Please don’t tease me Sebastian. I don’t like it.” He opens his eyes and looks down on me and frowns. Caressing my cheek he says, “little dove, I would never do anything of the sort. Come here.” He pulls me closely to his chest and I listen to his heartbeat. He whispers softly in my ear, “I think they’re beautiful.” Then he places a sweet kiss on my forehead. 

I smile, “I like you like this. It is…I must admit…unexpected.” 

“My Lady, I may be a demon, but I’m not evil. Truly there are humans in this world more evil than I.” 

I giggle. “You know, I did think you were an angel the first time I saw you.” 

Sebastian clicks his tongue, “angels, troublesome lot they are. You think demons are bad.”

“How can an angel be bad? Aren’t they divine?”

“I suppose, however they can be a bit misguided.” 

“Misguided? What does that mean?” I can feel Sebastian’s body tense beneath me. “Sebastian? Are you alright?” 

“Hmm?” He rubs my arm, “oh, yes little dove. I’m fine. Let’s talk about something else shall we?” 

“Sure. Umm, you didn’t really answer my question about why you kept your distance from me and why my contract is different from Ciel’s.”

“Oh, right. I guess we did get a little bit sidetracked, didn’t we?” He shifts beneath me and sits up, pulling me into his chest. “In all my centuries forging contracts with mortals, I have never given my body so willingly to one.”

“What? I don’t believe that for a minute.” I pop my head up and look at him.

“Why would I lie? It’s the truth.” He brushes my hair from my forehead. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was drawn to you. I’m not sure what it is. You’re different from the rest. Despicable beings, calling on me to fulfil their frivolous wishes, they sickened me to be quite honest.”

“What about Ciel?” 

“Do you really want to know?” He smirks and raises his eyebrow. 

“N-not really. I was just being polite.” I grin coyly. 

He chuckles. “You’re lovely.” He leans down and kisses me and my heart flutters. “The reason I kept my distance from you actually did have in part to do with the Young Master. He’s quite possessive of me. I feared he might retaliate if he knew we had forged a contract. You probably don’t know this, but when the mark is placed in a more noticeable spot, the bond is stronger. I placed Ciel’s in his right eye.”

“So, his is stronger than ours?” I touch my shoulder.

“Little dove…” his brow furrows. 

“It’s alright Sebastian, you’ve been with him for two years, you’ve only just met me…in the grand scheme of things that is.” I move to get out of bed, but Sebastian grabs my waist. “Cora, wait just a moment.” I turn to face him, “yes?” 

“You’re very important. If anything were to happen to you. Well…let’s just say I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” 

“Thank you, Sebastian.” I lean over and peck him on the cheek then pull away. “You need to get back to Ciel. I’m sure he needs you, to help him get ready for bed or something.”

“I believe the Young Master can get along without me for one night Miss Cora. If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather stay.” 

A wide smile spreads across my face and I feel warmth permeate my body. “Alright.” 

“Good. Now come back here little dove.” He embraces me warmly and places a kiss on my forehead then gazes into my eyes. "Would you like to make love for a fourth time?" He nuzzles my neck. "I think I have rested long enough." 

My pulse speeds and I immediately feel pressure build again below. I turn toward him and cup his cheeks, bringing his lips to mine in a deep passionate kiss. He runs his hands down my back and I let out a soft moan into his mouth. Dexterously he dips two fingers in my awaiting entrance and strokes me slowly. As my body reacts, he quickens his thrusts and rubs my erect clit with his thumb, increasing my pleasure. "Ah....Sebastian...." I pant. 

He suddenly has me on my back and pushes himself inside me. I still gasp at his size as I feel myself stretch around him once more. I wrap my legs around his waist to give him the best angle to reach my g-spot with each powerful thrust. He holds me close as his swollen cock rapidly pumps in and out, driving me wild and bringing me to the point of coming undone by him again and again. After already having sex three times this evening, my body is sensitive to his every touch; hyper aware of the tips of his fingers, the soft skin of his lips as they caress my neck, the feel of his teeth as they nip my earlobe, and the fire his tongue leaves behind as it trails around the rim of my ear. "Hah...ah!" I arch into him as I feel the dam threaten to break. "Sebastian...I..." 

"Yes...Cora..." He pants as he thrusts harder. "I'm almost there...ungh..." He grunts as his own pleasure rushes down his spine. I feel his body tighten as he reaches his limit. We peak simultaneously, a flurry of heat and rasping breaths as we topple over the edge together. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Sebastian gazes at Cora while she sleeps in his arms. (What is it about her that makes me feel this way? This is very unlike me. I don’t understand.) He frowns as he thinks back to Ciel’s outburst from earlier in the night. (The Young Master wouldn’t really do anything to harm her would he?) Cora shifts in his arms and lets out a small moan, “mmm Sebastian…” He stays silent, afraid to wake her. “Don’t leave me.” She buries her face in his chest. (Oh, Cora. Never. For if I were to abandon you now…well…what sort of demon would I be?) He smiles down at her then draws her protectively to his chest.


	11. Her Butler, Suspected

I wake the next morning and roll over. My hand lands in the empty space where Sebastian had been the night before. “Hmm? Sebastian?” I sit up and look around the room, but he’s not here. My heart falls. (Of course he didn’t stay. What was I expecting?) I sigh and get out of bed then get dressed. When I make my way to the hall I’m in a daze, thinking back on mine and Sebastian’s conversation last night. 

“Oy Miss Cora. Just a minute.” 

I turn around and see Bardroy running up the hallway. “Bardroy, what’s wrong?” 

“Uh…well…” He rubs the back of his neck, his iconic cigarette hangs out of his mouth as he pauses. 

“Yes?” 

A wide grin spreads across his face. “Where are you off to?” 

“Going to get some breakfast. Why?” I cross my arms in a defensive motion. (He’s acting stranger than usual.) 

“Oh right. Of course. Well don’t let me keep ya.” As he turns to walk away, the demon hound, Pluto, comes bounding up the hallway. 

“Oh my god! I thought you all put clothes on him!” I scream as a naked Pluto pounces at me and knocks me to the ground then licks my face.

“Pluto down.” Sebastian’s voice comes from behind me and Pluto immediately jumps off of me and runs to Sebastian. He rubs his head on the leg of Sebastian’s pants. Sebastian looks down and cuts his eyes at the mutt and Pluto yelps then runs away. He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes in frustration at his subordinate. “Bard, please take care of that.” 

“Yes sir!” Bardroy salutes then runs after the demon hound. “Come back here you mangy mutt!” I hear Bard’s voice fade and giggle slightly to myself. 

“And find his clothes!” Sebastian yells after him. He turns to me and offers his hand. “My Lady. Are you alright?” 

“Yes, just fine. Startled, but no harm done.” I take his hand and he helps me up from the floor. “How are you this morning?” I ask as I straighten my blouse and smooth down my skirt. 

“Very well.” I notice him look over his shoulder and narrow his eyes in the direction Bardroy has disappeared. 

I follow his gaze. “Sebastian?” 

He turns back to look at me. “Yes, Miss Bennett. Something wrong?” 

“No, not at all.” (Why is it so awkward?) “I…” 

“Little dove.” He whispers as he takes a step toward me.

“Sebastian.” Ciel interrupts us and I feel myself pout. (It’s like he has Sebastian radar!) “There’s been another murder. We need to leave now. The Queen’s orders.” 

Sebastian turns and smiles at Ciel then bows. “Yes Sir. Right away." He looks to me and says, "Miss Bennett, we’ll speak later.”

“Actually cousin, you’re coming with us.” Ciel smiles deviously and it sends a shiver down my spine. 

“I am?"

"Why?” Sebastian and I ask at the same time.

“The Inspector believes you might be valuable. I will hear no arguments. Sebastian, ready the carriage.” 

“Sir.” Ciel walks down the hall and Sebastian narrows his eyes again. “Something doesn’t feel right.” 

“Sebastian?” 

“Cora, I want you to stay close to me. Do not leave my side. Do you understand?” 

My throat thickens and my chest tightens. “Yes, I understand but why…?” 

He pulls me close to him and places his hand on the back of my head. “You’re so precious to me. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” 

I push away slightly and look up into his scarlet eyes. “You think I’m in danger?” 

He looks down and smiles. “No cause for alarm, little dove. Come let’s not keep the Young Master waiting.” 

Ciel and I sit in the carriage as it bounces down the road. “So, Cousin, you and Sebastian have grown close.” 

“Oh, umm, I suppose.” I nervously twist my fingers in my skirt. 

“It wasn’t a question.” My heart thumps and I keep quiet. “Be careful Cora. It’s a dangerous business to get yourself involved with a demon. You might create…enemies.” 

I straighten and look him square in the eye, “are you threatening me Ciel?” 

“Not at all, just cautioning you.” His eye glints and he smirks as he looks away from me, re-focusing his gaze out of the carriage window. 

“Sir. We’re here.” Sebastian’s voice comes from the front of the coach.

“Come Cora.” Ciel opens the carriage door and I follow him. “We need to meet with the inspector.” 

“Yes, Ciel.” (For now, I’ll obey. I don’t want to give him any reason to go out of his way to make my life hell. It’s only by his good graces that I’m still allowed to stay in the mansion. I’m really not sure even Sebastian could save me if Ciel decided to throw me out. As Sebastian implied last night, their bond is stronger than our own.) I audibly sigh.

“Is there a problem Cora?”

“No Ciel! Sorry, this corset is quite tight. I was simply taking a breath.” 

Ciel’s cheeks flash pink for only a second. He clears his throat, “yes, well. Get yourself together.” He turns and walks ahead of me. (When in doubt, talk about undergarments. That usually will throw a man off, especially a boy like Ciel.) I smile to myself. 

We make our way to the crime scene. Sebastian follows closely behind us. I look over my shoulder. His ruby eyes are fixed straight ahead. (He’s so focused. Maybe he’s always like this when he’s on a job.) 

“Ciel, Sebastian. Good to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances.” A young and handsome inspector makes his way toward us. “And who is this? Good afternoon Miss.” 

“Inspector Abberline, this is my cousin, Cora.” 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss.” 

“You as well Inspector.” I shake his hand. 

“Phantomhive.” An older man in a top hat, square glasses, and sizable muttonchops approaches us; hands clasped firmly behind his back.

“Commissioner Randall.” Ciel says flatly.

“Did the Queen send you?” 

“Of course. Why else would I be here?” Ciel shrugs and smirks at the Commissioner. 

The officer scrunches up his face at Ciel, a look as if he just stepped in dog shit. (Wow clearly he does not care for Ciel. Then again neither do I. I can sympathize sir.) “Come, what you need to see is inside.” We follow Officer Randall to the center of a large room inside a long-abandoned warehouse near the docs. The smell of rotting fish and sewer water is palpable. I lift my handkerchief to cover my nose. 

“What is it this time? Is it another girl?” Ciel questions. 

“Yes, just like the others. Same MO; blonde hair, blue eyes, hacked to pieces.” Randall answers. “Miss, you may not want to see this.” Before he gives me time to turn away, he pulls the sheet from the corpse and I nearly vomit. I gasp and Sebastian takes a protective step toward me, but notices the look in Ciel’s eye then steps around me instead. I turn away and hold my hand over my mouth and clutch my stomach. 

Sebastian kneels down beside the girl and studies her. He places a finger on his chin. “Do you gentleman have a theory as to why these young women are being targeted?” 

“Likely just a serial killer with a type.” Randall answers.

“Unlikely.” Ciel responds. “This is more than a murderer with a love for blondes. This killer is searching for someone. Someone specific.” He turns and looks directly at me. My blood runs cold under his gaze. 

“Searching for someone Sir?” Sebastian stands up then steps in front of me, shielding me from Ciel’s glare.

“Yes. And I believe this person is getting closer to their target.” 

“How could you know something like that?” Randall growls. 

“It’s a feeling. Sebastian, we’re done here. Let’s go.” 

“Yes, My Lord. Gentleman.” Sebastian bows then turns and leads us away from the warehouse. 

Once we’re in the carriage again I ask Ciel, “be honest with me. Who do you think the killer is looking for? Why is he targeting girls who all resemble each other?” 

“It’s only a theory for now.” He laces his fingers and places them beneath his chin. He leans forward and smiles. “It’s more than just the girls resembling each other. They resemble someone in this very carriage.” My chest tightens at Ciel’s accusation. “I think dear cousin, the killer is searching for you...Cora.” His gaze pierces me like daggers. 

My eyes widen and I gasp. “Me? Why?”

He leans back and places his finger to his temple. “Why indeed? Do you have something to hide…cousin?” He stares at me and my palms begin to sweat as my heart races. 

“N-no. Why would you ask such a thing?” 

He shrugs. “If you have nothing to hide then you’re likely not in any danger. As I said...it’s just a theory. Granted the hair and eye color are a little off compared to yours, but the killer likely wouldn’t think that his target has silver hair and violet eyes.” He leans forward again and fingers a lock of my hair, letting it slip through his grasp. “Those features are so...rare.” He chuckles to himself then turns away from me, setting his gaze once again out of the window. I try my hardest to keep my body from trembling. Little do I know that just on the other side of the front window, Sebastian is forming his own theories on the matter at hand. He grips the reins tightly and purses his lips. “I will not let any harm befall her.”


	12. Her Butler, Threatened

I walk into the mansion in a daze, thinking back on Ciel’s theory. (Me? Why would the killer be looking for me?) My hand is shaking. Suddenly I feel something warm wrap around it and I look up. “Sebastian?” He grips my hand firmly. “It will be alright Cora.” 

“Sebastian. We need to speak. Now.” Ciel walks past us in the direction of his study.

“Yes Sir.” He releases my hand and follows Ciel. I wait a moment for Sebastian to close the door to Ciel’s office, then I slowly walk up to it and place my ear on the door. I need to know why Ciel thinks the killer is after me and I know he’s going to tell Sebastian his theory. 

“My Lord, you really believe that the killer is after Cora? Why would anyone target a member of your family?” 

“Firstly, Cora is not a Phantomhive.”

“Sir, what do you mean not a Phantomhive? She’s your aunt’s daughter. The sister of your late father.”

Ciel slams his hands on the desk. “She is not! She’s nothing more than a bastard. The product of an illegitimate love affair between my aunt’s husband and a whore.” 

“Sir, if I may be so bold, that is a heavy accusation. Do you have any proof?” 

“Of course I do Sebastian. Tanaka.” Tanaka appears from the corner of the room. “Yes Sir.” 

“Hand me the document you found.” He reaches out his hand toward Tanaka and he places a folder in Ciel’s open palm. “Take a look for yourself Sebastian.” He throws the folder on the desk and Sebastian picks it up delicately and thumbs through it. 

“Cora’s birth certificate?” He quirks an eyebrow at Ciel. 

“Look at her mother’s name.” 

Sebastian reads the name, and his eyes widen. “This is not possible. She’s an…”

“Yes, Sebastian. An angel.” 

Sebastian stumbles backward only slightly, then regains his footing. “How can Cora’s mother be an angel?”

“Clearly she’s one of the fallen. I imagine that Angela has already done away with her and now she’s coming after Cora. You know how she abhors anything unclean…” Ciel and Sebastian lock eyes, a silent understanding between them. 

“Sir, if you believe Angela is behind this, then we must get Cora somewhere safe.” 

Ciel laughs wickedly, “safe? From an angel? Really Sebastian, has the girl dulled your senses? Or maybe...?” He smirks at Sebastian, “her half angelic soul has made you weak.” 

Sebastian looks down on Ciel cooly, “I assure you Sir, my senses are as sharp as ever.” 

“They better be. You know as well as I that no good can come from getting mixed up with an angel.” He sits down and laces his fingers together. “So that leaves the matter of Cora. I want her out of this house.”

“With all due respect Sir. The girl has nowhere to go.”

“You think I care? I’m not running a half-way house. This is the Phantomhive Estate and she is NOT a Phantomhive. Now I want you to dispose of her.” He smiles deviously and raises his eye patch. “That is an order Sebastian.” 

I clasp my hand over my mouth as I slowly back away from the door. (Not a Phantomhive? My mother was an angel? No, that can’t be true. Ciel is making it up just to give himself an excuse to get rid of me. He’s jealous of the contract I forged with Sebastian. That’s the only logical explanation. This is all a lie!)

“Miss Cora?” I jump as a voice comes up from behind me and I turn swiftly. 

“Oh, Finney. It’s just you.” I place my hand over my chest to calm my heart. “You scared me.” 

“What are you doing outside the Master’s door?” 

“Shh...please keep your voice down. I-I was just passing by and I heard raised voices so I stopped.”

“Raised voices? That sounds serious. Maybe I should…”

“No!” I reach out to grab Finney’s shirt. “I mean...you probably shouldn’t disturb Sebastian when he’s with my cousin.”

“R-right.” Finney cocks his head. 

I quickly change the subject. “So where are you off to?” 

“I was going to find Pluto. It’s play time.” He smiles widely. 

“Oh well don’t let me keep you!” I begin to push him down the hall when I hear the door creak open behind me. I freeze and turn slowly. Sebastian steps out and locks his gaze with mine. (His eyes…)

“Sebastian? Are you alright?” Finney asks. 

Sebastian ignores him and reaches for me. I recoil from his grasp then run for my life as I hear Ciel shout again. “Sebastian, I order you to kill Cora!” 

I burst through the front doors and frantically dash in the direction of town, nearly knocking Bard over in the process. “Hey Miss Cora! Where are you going?” He stops Finney as he’s chasing after me. “Finney, what’s going on?” 

“The Young Master! He wants to kill Cora!” 

“What?” Bard exclaims.

“Sebastian follow her!” Ciel commands Sebastian from the doorway and Sebatian breaks into a sprint as he hunts me down. 

My lungs burn as I continue running toward town. As I reach the center square, the sun is setting. I hide in an alleyway to catch my breath. (He’s going to find me and kill me!) The pentagram on my shoulder burns. “Ah!” I wince and rub it. “Shit he’s getting closer. Why? Why is he doing this? I thought...bloody hell it doesn’t matter what I thought. He’s a god damn demon and I’m...I’m a fool!” My legs buckle beneath me and I fall to the ground. My shoulders shudder as I begin to sob. 

“Well...what do we have here?” An effeminate voice echoes from the back of the dark alley. I look up to see a man dressed head to toe in red. Even his long hair is the brightest crimson. He winks at me from behind red rimmed glasses, a shark-like smile pulls at his lips. “Are you lost? I can help you on your way!” He pulls out a chainsaw and waves it over my head. 

“No! Please!” I shield myself with my arms, but instead of being hacked to pieces, I feel a rush of wind blow past me. My jaw drops as I see Sebastian stopping the blade of the chainsaw with his hands. The man’s eyes suddenly light up. 

“Oh Bassy! You’ve come to see me!” He throws his weapon to the side and lunges at Sebastian, attempting to kiss him. (What the hell is going on?) Sebastian simply moves to one side and the man falls flat on his face with a thud. 

Sebastian straightens his jacket. “Sorry Grelle. I’m on official Phantomhive business.” 

Grelle stands up and pouts. “Oh Bassy, you’re such a tease!” 

If I weren’t scared for my life right now, this whole display would be extremely comical, but as I’m still being pursued, my body continues to tremble. Sebastian turns to me, his eyes still those demonic serpent-like orbs, lock onto mine. “Miss Bennett. There you are.” 

“Sebastian, please don’t do this. Please don’t kill me!” I sob. 

He kneels down before me and frowns, his eyes slowly transform back to beautiful rubies. He touches my face and says, “kill you? No My Lady. I will do no such thing. It is not time for that...yet.” He leans forward and kisses my forehead. 

“Blech.” Grelle dry heaves in the corner, clearly disgusted by the sweet display he just witnessed. “Bassy, who is this?” He crosses his arms. “Have you finally left Ciel?” 

Sebastian stands up slowly and pulls me up with him. “Grelle, meet Cora. She is my Young Master’s cousin.” 

“Oh, so you are still with the brat.” He pouts again.

“Yes, he is still my Master. However, Cora is as well.” 

“What? You have two souls?” Grelle shouts. “Oh Bassy, you’re such a glutton!” 

Sebastian sighs. “If you’re quite finished Grelle, shall I kick your ass now or later for threatening my Young Mistress?” He turns and smiles a devilish grin. 

“Ah, now Sebastian, don’t get hasty. I wasn't going to hurt her. I promise!” He cowers as Sebastian walks toward him then lets out a yelp as Sebastian knocks him on the head. “Ow! Why does your love hurt so?” Grelle rubs the crown of his head. Then he winks and sticks out his tongue, “but you know I do love it rough when the mood is right.” 

Sebastian sighs then walks back over to me. “Come Cora. We need to find somewhere to hide you for the time being. The Young Master cannot know that you’re alive. Grelle.” He turns back to look at the odd man. “Take her to the Grim Reaper’s Library.”

Grelle twists a strand of his scarlet hair around his finger. “Oh I don’t know if I can do that. William won’t like it. After what happened last time…” He’s cut off as Sebastian glides toward him then whispers in his ear. “Do you remember what I said I can do with a cherry stem?”

Grelle squeals as his whole face turns red. “Oh Bassy, you naughty boy! Fine, I’ll take her. But you better keep your promise this time!” 

Sebastian smirks and places his hand over his heart. “If I couldn’t keep my promise, well then what sort of butler would I be?” 

Grelle is ecstatic as he reaches toward me. “Come on now girl. You’re coming with me!” 

“No!” 

He frowns. “No?” 

I run to Sebastian and grab his arm. “Sebastian. What is going on? Who is this person? Why should I trust him?” 

He smiles down at me and pats my shoulder. “I suppose I do owe you an explanation My Lady. Grelle occupy yourself. We’ll be back shortly.” He leads me away as Grelle opens a book and begins flipping through it. 

Sebastian leads me to a nearby bench and sits me down. He begins to speak, but then stops. “What is it? Tell me.” I desperately plead with him. He gazes into my eyes and takes my hands in his. 

“The Young Master...he discovered something about your parentage. Something quite troublesome.” 

“My mother was an angel…” I whisper.

The beginnings of a smile tug at his lips. “I knew you were listening at the door. Yes, your mother’s name was Angelica and she was the sister of an angel that the Young Master and I have crossed paths with before.” He goes quiet for a moment then speaks again. “Angela, was her name.” 

“And she was bad?” 

“Bad is a subjective term. Do you remember what I said about angels?” 

I think back to our conversation. “You said they could be misguided.” 

“Yes, something that could be seen as evil in the eyes of an angel, could be seen as good in the eyes of a demon. It’s all a matter of perspective. There’s not really anyone who is truly good or truly evil, everyone has a bit of both, but angels, well they see all humans and demons as unclean creatures, and believe they must be purged of their sins.”

“Purged? How so?”

“Well, they’re favorite method is by fire.” Sebastian chuckles bitterly and I feel my chest tighten. 

“And is this angel? This Angela lady...is she after me? Ciel said that he believed the killer was looking for me. Is she the killer?” Sebastian sighs and pulls me to his chest. He gently runs his fingers through my hair as he speaks. “I make this vow to you Cora...I will protect you. Even if it means laying down my life.” 

I look up at him, “but what about Ciel? Can you really go against your contract you made with him?” 

He cups my cheeks and kisses my lips sweetly. “Little dove. I am one hell of a demon. I can do as I please.”


End file.
